


Planet Romero

by ProjectG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Self-Sacrifice, Zombies, but not really, he runs, implied - Freeform, klance, mild klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectG/pseuds/ProjectG
Summary: -Well... we are fucked --Yeah, no shit Lance! -Or, the blue and red paladins find themselves to fight for dear life on a zombie-filled planet.





	1. Not So Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This work is rated Teen and Up mostly because of the use 'f*ck' and a mild gore.  
> The relationship is only slightly implied, since it's not the main focus of this work.  
> Comments on the story are much appreciated as well, both good and bad ones, so i can do better next time.  
> And now, with no further delay, please, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you came face to face with a nightmare but couldn't run?

-Well... we are fucked -  
-Yeah, no shit Lance! -

Keith's yell was answered with a chorus moans and groans coming from under their feet. The boy looked down, thorough the thin metal grate, keeping them suspended a couple meters in the air.  
A hundred or so zombie aliens of different form and size were wrestling themselves to get a bit off of the paladins. It was really lucky none of those was tall enough to actually reach.  
As the stench of rotting flesh hit his nostrils once more, Keith turned to Lance with a scowl of disgust.  
-Well gentlemen, welcome on fucking Planet Romero I guess-  
_______________

The Castle of Lions had picked up an energy signal from a nearby planet, but fearing it may have been a trap, Allura had decided to send only two of them and one lion.  
And so, Keith and Lance had found themselves landing on the surface with the red lion.  
He wouldn't admit it, not even if his life depended on it, but Keith was secretly happy to be alone with the sharpshooter.... just a little bit. 

At first the planet seemed fairly normal, even considering the apparent lack of inhabitants. The two paladins had left the lion near a river, or what they presumed being a river.  
-Hey, mullet man, do you think we'll meet some pretty ladies? –  
-I can't even believe that is what your brain is thinking- he tried to hide his irritation with a scoff -And anyway, your pick-up lines are awful and annoying - that probably came out a bit too harsh, and he could see it in Lance's hurt expression. Why was he even angry about? It's not like he cared about what Lance did.  
Keith took a deep breath to steady his voice -Anyway, we are not here for leisure time, we have a mission to focus on, let's go-  
He may have felt a teeny bit guilty when Lance followed him with his eyes on the ground like a beaten dog.  
It took a good two Vargas to find the first signs of any kind of civilization.  
Namely, they ended up into what seemed to be a naval construction port.  
The morning air was clear, the two suns in the sky shone bright, and there was no one to be seen.

-I might be wrong, but shouldn't this place be more, I don't know, lively? - even if he tried to play it cool, it was clear Lance was scared, his Bayard at the ready, already shaped into a gun.  
Keith clenched his teeth. His hand reaching for his own Bayard –Just stay focused- The silence was deafening.  
It was another couple of Dobashes before they encountered anyone.  
They were moving slowly, making as little noise as humanly possible, and Keith was so focused on what was before him that he nearly jumped when Lance elbowed him in his guts.  
-Lance what the hell? - the blue paladin didn't answer, electing instead to use a finger to point silently. Keith followed the direction with his eyes.  
There was a figure staggering and wobbling just at the end of a narrow path to their left. It was a little shorter than a human and had two pair of arms. Its skin was of a sickening greenish color.

Keith moved quietly in its direction, ignoring Lance's concerned squeal, until he was close enough to touch it with the tip of his sword, the blade firm in his grip. The closer he got the worst the stench lingering in the air became.  
-Hey-

No response. No sign he was even heard.

-Uhm, Keith, I don't like where this is going- 

Keith glanced behind him. Lance was pale and he held his gun ready to open fire. He really wanted to disagree with the blue paladin, to call him coward and tell him to lower his weapon. But he didn't. Because something rubbed him the wrong way as well, and all his instincts were screaming for him to run.  
Instead he gulped and took a step forward, raising his voice. This seemed to do the trick and the alien slowly turned to face him. Blood froze in his veins, as the red paladin stared at the bloody hole where half of its face originally had been.

The creature stumbled forward, all four of his arms stretched toward Keith.  
At its every movement splotches of blood and bits of flesh fell on the ground.  
Keith heard Lance scream out for him to run, he heard him panicking and firing his weapon. A bluish blast passed him and missed the target. The blue paladin's arms were trembling terribly, he was sure of it. Another blast hit the alien right in the center of its chest, opening a smoking hole through which bones and entrails were now exposed. And still it didn't stop it.

Keith knew he had to move, but his legs were frozen in place, and his brain seemed to have lost the ability to think. He felt nausea surging in his stomach.  
He made as to raise his shield, but before his muscles responded, he was thrown on the ground, the creature on top of him was trying to bite him on his forearm through the space suit. Keith thanked God he was wearing his protective space gear, the only reason he didn't have to cope with rotting teeth sinking into his flesh.  
He put his free hand on its chest to try and push him away. It felt so horribly like pushing away a bag full of gelatin, that Keith had to bit his lips to fight the need to throw up.

Finally, he managed to free himself, throwing the alien against a wall. He quickly pulled himself up, the adrenaline had finally awoken his muscles, and took a few steps backwards.  
The two paladins stood still, watching the alien trying to stand up itself, both of them ready to fight, side by side.  
-What in the fucking hell is that fucking thing? - Lance's voice was shacking.  
-I don't know, but it surely isn't friendly- Keith closed his helmet in open space mode and with the corner of his eye he could see his partner do the same. After all, if that thing had decided to go for his jaw, or his neck, instead of his arm, things would have gone quite differently.  
-Ok, what about this, shot first, ask questions later- Lance nodded beside him and raised his rifle -And Lance... aim for the head this time -  
The impact of the shot with the skull of the alien sent what remained of the head flying, leaving only a mess of bone, blood and brain scattered in a gruesome and macabre painting on the concrete. 

The paladins waited a few more ticks before they made their way to the carcass. -Do you think it’s dead? - Keith nodded, and for good measure, landed a kick in the abdomen of the corpse.  
This caused the dead muscle to have a spasm which, in return, caused the two to jump back, possibly shrieking, quickly bracing their weapons.  
They managed to calm down enough to approach the dead body once more. -Okay, I shot first, now it's time for questions, right? Because to me this looks a lot like.... - 

-Don’t! - Keith had spoken through his teeth - Don't even think about what you're thinking- 

-Oh, come on, you must have thought it too...-

-Nope-

-It tried to bite you.... -

-Not going there-

-It didn’t die when I shot it in the chest-

-Don't say it-

-That's clearly a zombie fuck of some sort- Lance had stated that like a matter of fact, like it didn't really bother him that something like zombies could actually exist and the had just blast one to kingdom come.

But it did matter to Keith. He groaned and crouched, holding his head between his hands.  
-You okay there, buddy? -  
For good answer, Keith took off his helmet and threw up.  
-Ew-  
-Peachy! I just could never really stand zombies and stuff like that back on earth, and now it turns out I fell right into one... feels like Christmas-  
The look on Lance's face was sympathetic -We could always contact the others and abort the mission-  
-No, we received an emergency signal. We are going to find whoever sent it. I mean, that.... thing.... couldn't have done it-  
Apprehension was clear in his comrade's eyes, but he nodded nonetheless -Okay, you're the leader, I’m trusting you with this, buddy-  
A knot formed in Keith's stomach at those words, but he forced himself to stand straight. He turned his back at Lance and took off once again -Keep your eyes open, I fear that might not have been the only one-


	2. Two to Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's prediction is right, the zombie that attacked them was far from being the only one.  
> Keith tries his best to act as a leader.  
> Lance is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please enjoy, and if you liked it please leave a kudo, or a comment :)

Slowly the silence around them began filling with small noises.   
At first it was a rock rolling somewhere, then it was heavy steps in the distance, and then they heard them. A chorus of moans and cracked growls.   
The paladins turned a corner as silently as they could, and paled.

The whole place was swarming with stinking, rotting, undead zombies.  
Keith cursed behind his teeth, as he swiftly grabbed Lance by the arm and dragged him back behind the corner.

-The fuck- his breath was uneven, but he forced himself to calm the fuck down, at least enough to think. As the leader, he had to.  
-Can we go home now? - Lance's voice was small and barely audible. He was watching straight ahead of him, not blinking.

-We can't- the blue paladin cringed -Lance, listen to me- he was talking in a low voice now -the first thing, zombie, whatever you want to call them, it didn't even flinch until I basically yelled at him- a nod was the only response -So we can suppose that, as long as we keep our distance and keep very very quiet, we can pass them- he talked motioning to a narrow road a few steps ahead their hiding spot.  
Lance tightened his hold on the rifle but nodded. 

They slowly turned the corner and had almost made it to the safety on the other side, when Lance's foot collided with a pipe abandoned on the ground.   
He had been so focused on watching if any of the zombies noticed them that he had forgotten to look where he was stepping.  
The metal tube spun for a few centimetres and collided with another pipe.

Keith froze and looked at Lance, Lance paled and looked at his feet.  
One by one, the dead eyes of the zombies turned towards them.

-Lance! RUN! -

Keith didn't remember ever running like this. He had grasped Lance's hand and reeled the boy behind himself. He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't dare to look behind them. The sound of steps and groans ever present and ever following.   
He had been throw face first into a nightmare and the only thing grounding him was the hand he was holding.

Left. Right. Left. Left again.   
No matter how fast or how far they went, they could never seem to shake the undead crowd tailing them.

In his mind, Keith couldn’t stop cursing himself.   
Because it had been his idea to keep going, even when Lance had asked to fall back, his idea, and his only, and now Lance would be the one to pay the price for his idiocy.

They managed to put a fair distance between them and the death wave threatening to swallow them, so Keith decided to stop running for a moment. They needed to catch their breath and come up with a plan, it was no good running around aimlessly.   
They absolutely had to get back to the red lion, no doubt, but how? Even if the remembered all the road they had run, it was impossible to surpass the incoming stream of death.  
A sudden movement above their head made them jump on their feet. They looked up, Keith with his shield and sword raised before them, and Lance behind him with his Bayard ready for the kill.

Three shining eyes were looking down at them from something similar to a cargo elevator, up above the ground. And then another set of eyes appeared, and then another, and another one.

-Have you been bitten? - it was the one on the farthest left who had spoken.  
-What? - Keith lowered his shield to have a better vision  
-Have you been bitten? - the same question came again from the farthest right.  
-No! No, we haven’t been bitten… Please help us-

The four aliens whispered among themselves for a moment and then disappeared  
-WAIT- Keith mentally slapped himself for shouting, and bit his lips so hard it started bleeding. He felt so powerless. And he hated it.  
Just when the boy was starting to panic, something long hit him on the head.  
Startled, he looked up and saw the four little guys had dropped down a rope for them to climb  
-Hurry up-   
-You won’t have to repeat that twice-  
He patted Lance on the shoulder and signalled him to go first.  
Keith started the climb just when the first zombies began to appear at the end of the street.

Once they reached safety and the rope had been once again reeled up, Lance let himself drop on his back against the cold metal, taking off his helmet. Pearls of sweat rolled freely down his temples, sticking his hair to his face.

-Well... we are fucked-

-Yeah, no shit Lance! -  
He turned to face his comrade and his new companions.

-Well gentlemen, welcome to fucking Planet Romero, I guess-


	3. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their back at the wall, Keith has to make a choice: save some or save none.

Keith sat at the edge of their improvised shelter and took a moment to examine their saviours. There were four of them, small, with a reddish, scaly skin and long tails. They reminded him of some kind of earth salamander, except for the three eyes thing, of course.

One of them approached the paladins fearfully, bowed down a little, bringing a three-fingered hand to his mouth, in sign of respect.  
-Are you the ones who broadcasted the emergency signal? -  
-Not us, someone who was with us-  
-Where are they? - Keith bit his tongue as soon as those words left his lips. He already knew the answer.   
-Sorry-

The red lizard-like alien shook his head -No, it is us who must be sorry, we are most happy that someone came for us, but it doesn’t change the fact that we dragged you into this hell- he shook his head once more.

-What's done is done, no meaning in brooding over it- Keith was surprised Lance had managed to speak those words, considering how he had looked just moments before -My name's Lance, the mullet man is Keith, what about you? -  
-I go by the name of Rz, these are my brothers Tz, Mz and she’s our sister Gz. -  
-Nice to meet you Rz, Tz, Mz and Gz-  
-I'd be much more pleased if we hadn't meet them like this- the red paladin had spoken staring at the globs of lifeless meat and bodily fluid the mass underneath had left behind itself -What is even happening here? –  
Weren’t zombies supposed to be a fucking fantasy? A twisted, mental fantasy, but a fantasy nonetheless....

The four brothers made eye contact among themselves, before Rz spoke again.  
-We do not know for sure. We are simple traders who happened to stop here to repair our ship. What we know is that one day a Galra Medical ship docked here, and in just a few Vargas the first ones of those, what did you call them, zombies?, started to go on a rampage everywhere. It wasn't long before the problem went out of scale...-

The red paladin gritted sealed his lips in a thin line and looked away. Galra. Of course it had been them.  
Lance huffed -It's just like one of those zombie movies I used to watch at home-  
-Your species have films about situations like this? -  
-More or less-  
Rz looked at him -In those films of yours, how do the main characters survive? -  
Before Lance could answer, Keith did   
-Usually they don't-

A heavy awareness took hold of them.   
They would never make it out alive.   
Not all of them.  
-Well, but guys in zombie movies are kind of idiots- it was in times like this Keith was thankful to have Lance around -And they didn't have our equipment-   
-Do you have a plan? - the four little fellas closed up around the paladin.  
-Well, for start we could try to contact Shiro and the others, if they could come down with the lions...-  
-That's... that's not possible, I fear- it had been Tz the one speaking, and Keith felt like someone, or something, had kicked him in the stomach.

-Why- it couldn't be

-This place is a grey zone where legal and illegal merchants meet to do business...-

No.

-....to maintain a status quo, the authorities decided to control and limit the amount of contacts with the outside universe...-

No. No. No.

-...and therefore, they created a perpetual intermission to block any kind of communication.... -

Please no.

-.... the only gateway is the central tower, but it would be overrun by now. -

Lance's face dropped. Keith snapped.

-OF FUCKING COURSE- he threw his arms up and tore the helmet from his head. In a fit of rage, he was almost stupid enough to throw it away, but he forced himself to calm down. Patience yields focus. He ran a hand through his hair.

He didn't even notice Lance coming toward him. -We still have our armours, I mean that thing at the beginning could do jack against it, I could just walk back to the lion and bring it here.... -   
The red paladin took a deep breath. -Even so, you wouldn't want to be trapped under a wriggling mess of rotting limbs, just waiting for oxygen to run out, wouldn't you? - a shiver ran down Lance's spine -And how long will it take for a zombie strong enough to break your visor to come around? - he shook his head, defeated -No, that way your pain would just last longer.... - 

An idea sparked to life in Keith brain.  
-What is it, Keith? -

-I just, I may have an idea...-

Could he really do it? It was nuts, and yet it may have been nuts enough to work. He walked to the edge of the grate and looked down. They were pressed so close together, the distance was not so big. He could do this. He could. He had to. He glanced at Lance, questions dancing on his lips.  
He had to. I'll trust you with this. He had put his comrade in danger. What kind of leader was he if he couldn't even protect his friends. He had to. I'll trust you with this.  
He stepped back until his back met the wall, and put the helmet back on.  
-Lance, as soon as you can take those four and ran to the lion-

One moment. It took one moment for Lance to understand. But it was a moment too late.

Keith sprinted. He flew past Lance, straight to the edge. And jumped.


	4. For Dear Life, Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith made an impulsive decision, as usual, but this time he doesn't know wether he'll come out on top. But something keeps pushing him forward, something forbids him to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though only hinted, a itty bitty Klanc-y vibe can be felt in this chapter, and in those coming up....

He had miscalculated. He surpassed the crowd easily, but the distance from the ground was bigger than he anticipated.  
He hit the floor too hard, and his leg gave in. He fell on his hands, and the force of the impact threw his helmet off of his face. He watched in horror as the piece of equipment rolled away.   
Fuck.

But he had managed to jump far enough.   
Ignoring the stabbing pain in his knees, he jumped up, and turned. The zombies were turning around toward him, slowly changing their target. In the distance, up above, he could make out the face of his friend and the look of horror plastered in his features.  
-GO- it was all he had the time to scream at the blue paladin before he took off, luring the flesh-eating monsters with him.

Keith ran. And ran. And ran. He didn't know how far he had gone, or how far he had yet to go. The only thing that gave him peace was that maybe, just maybe, this way Lance could be saved.

He had been running for Vargas now, and with every step the crowd behind him increased in number. But he couldn't slow down. He couldn't look back. Not now. They were still too close. To Lance. To the lion. He had to push forward. And maybe, once he had left the harbour he could have found a tree, or something to climb. If he had to die, he'd prefer starvation.

Stupid. He had been naive.   
Too naive. 

As soon as he stepped out the harbour a limitless, borderless and definitely treeless plain stretched before him.   
Stupid.  
This was his punishment. For dragging a comrade into danger. For acting without thinking properly. For making decisions based on feelings. Patience yields focus. He wanted to cry.  
And he gave in.  
His knees hit the solid ground, as Keith bowed his head. 

It's over. This is impossible.  
Heavy steps behind him. Too near for comfort.

This is useless.  
A rotten hand stretching out for his hair.

This is the end.  
Keith closed his eye.

At least Lance is safe.  
Lance.

The blue of his eyes sparked under Keith's closed lids, a lightning igniting the fight in hime once more. A rush of energy ran thorough his entire being. Without thinking, he stood and twirled on himself, his hand on the luxite blade.  
With a swift motion he sent the head of the zombie flying.   
He watched as it fell with a thud and as it kept trying to bite him, clenching its yellow teeth with a repetitive clank. 

-Disgusting- he raised his eyes. The pack was not distant. Keith breathed, and started running again.

The plain seemed infinite. Almost another Varga had passed, and he could see nothing around himself but endless grass. If you were willing to ignore the bluish and reddish mass of teeth and limbs following him.  
By now, their number had been duplicated. At least. And while Keith's stamina was running on empty, it was something that didn't concern them.  
The paladin stopped one tick to catch his breath. He was scratching the bottom of his energy, and in all honesty, he didn't know how long he could keep it up. But every time he closed his lids, he saw those blue eyes, those damn blue eyes. Every time he thought of stopping, of giving up, those eyes pushed him forward.   
And there again, he was running.

Keith had lost count of the distance he had gone through. Only of two things he was conscious anymore, the pain in his legs and the burning in his lungs.

But at long last, even that endless plain came to an end, receding in front of a forest of thorny plants. Huge roots and branches as thick as a human leg, with thorns and wooden splinters as large as tennis balls.  
Keith gritted his teeth. He couldn't go around not knowing how far the maze stretched, so the only choice was to charge ahead. The thorns and roots would have slowed him down, but that was true for them as well.   
He looked over his shoulder with a grimace, before he raised his arms to protect his face -I really miss that helmet now- and dashed. 

The armour made a good job at protecting him from the thorns, the problem, however, was that the metal didn't cover his whole body, and sooner that he wished, blood started to flow from the newly open wounds in his upper tights, hands and lower torso.  
The new cuts added themselves at the searing pain already tearing every muscle of his body apart, and Keith could no longer hold back the tears. He was too tired to even try.  
But he couldn't stop. 

Lance would kill him if he did. The though brought a smile on his lips. How much did he want to see him again. He had so much to apologise for, and it hurt like hell the idea he will probably never have the chance. It hurt more than the thorns. It hurt more than the muscle spasm in his legs.  
And it was the one thing that made him know he was still alive.  
And so, he pushed forward.   
He pushed himself far over his limits. He pushed and pushed. He would not stop. If he had to, he would walk across the entire planet. But he would not give up.

By the time the thorns forest came to an end, Keith was covered in blood. His own blood.   
But, he was content with noting, the forest had claimed victims among the pack as well. Many putrefying bodies which had impaled themselves on the branches and thorns and splinters.  
-You can stay there until you rot completely, for what I care- still he didn't have time to celebrate, because for every zombie stopped, another one was crawling past it, like an unstoppable wave, like a virus spreading without control.  
The paladin swallowed and insult, and resumed the chase.


	5. Dear God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance could do nothing but watch as Keith disappears beyond his reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really short, and basically is Lance's point of view after Keith jumps and becomes the bait...

Lance looked horrified as Keith disappeared, swallowed by the maze of narrow path and high buildings. For a moment he considered jumping after him. But a small hand on his elbow stopped him.  
He looked down and met three small eyes full of hope and ecpectations. Lance swallowed hard. The knot in his throat making it hard to breath.

Lance was not religious. He stopped going to church as soon as his parents stopped dragging him there. He didn't believe in God, and he never even try to speak to Him.

But just this once he prayed.  
He closed his eyes and prayed as hard as he could, his hand balled into fists. He prayed for Keith, for him to be alright. He prayed he could run fast enough to find another shelter. He prayed he could see him again. Tears started flowing down his face without consent. And Lance prayed.

When he opened his eyes, Lance looked below. Almost all the zombies had disappeared, baited away after the lure. And Lance made quick work of those who were still lingering there. Every time his sniper rifle blew the brain out of some unfortunate target, Lance felt a twisted satisfaction  
-Die, motherfucker-

When the last of one dropped down in a shapeless mess, the paladin turned to the four brothers and his tone didn't admit contradiction -Drop the rope, we're going home-. He would bring them to safety, he refused to let Keith's sacrifice go wasted. 

It was with a heavy lump in his heart that he reached the red lion just a few Vargas later.


	6. At The End Of The Tunnel

The plain had given space to the thorns, and now the thorns had given space to the coast. Dark waves of water caressed the purplish sand. Behind the beach a rocky a steep cliff, high above sea level, formed an impenetrable barrier. 

-God fucking dammit, this keeps getting better- Keith was now running almost bent in half, a hand pressed against a particularly deep cut at the level of his diaphragm.   
A thick layer of sweat drenched both his suit and his hair, gluing strands to his temples and forehead, running down his chin and his neck.  
The sand made running, or moving in any kind of way, twice as difficult, and the red paladin was already way beyond what he could stand. He supposed he had to thank his Galra genes for the excess of stamina that kept him still standing.

Breathing was becoming more difficult by the tick, but he had a goal to reach now, just a bit further down the beach, and it was just within grasp.

The lighthouse was just a dozen meters away by now, and with a sprint Keith flung himself through the door, barricading himself in.   
Only later he would consider he had been pretty stupid to charge head first in there without checking first. What if there were zombies inside as well? He would have sealed himself in with them with no strength to fight. Patience yields focus. Yeah, right. He already was far beyond that point now. Next time maybe. If ever there would have been a next time.   
It seemed Keith’s good luck was starting to work again, though, because there was not a living, or better un-living, soul in the lighthouse.

As the paladin was starting to relax, sudden, heavy bangs on the door reaped him harshly from his thoughts.   
He eyed apprehensively the door. It was a thick slate of metal, but by the raging force pushing from the other side, it was just matter of time.

He climbed quickly the spiral stairs, ignoring once more the searing pain and the surging nausea, making sure to barricade any door in his path.  
The stairs were smooth and slipper slates of wood, and as he was to reach the last floor, he stumbled on his own feet, loosing balance; he fell face fist and hit his ribcage on the steps.   
-Oh joy, now I can add broken ribs to my collection- the voice came out as a pathetic wheezing, as he crawled on his four limbs toward the huge windows.  
Tears of pain clouded his vision.  
He hoisted himself on the window’s frame.

He looked down. A sea of dead bodies, crashing like waves against the walls. By now, he didn’t have the strength to even feel sick.

He looked up, toward the roof. An even, plan roof of metallic tiles. He left out and sigh, and swung a leg over the edge.   
-Don't look down. Do not look down. Period. Just bit more-

Against all odds, against the fatigue and pain, he managed to pull his whole body on the roof. He stood still, laying on his side. His face pressed on the hard metal.

It was sunset. 

And Keith prayed. He prayed for Lance, for him to be okay. He prayed he made it back safely to the lion, to the castle.  
He imagined the face on his friend when Lance would tell them the paladin wouldn't come back. He thought of Shiro. He thought of Pidge and Hunk. He thought of Allura and Coran. Would they cry? Would they try to find him? It was a useless effort, he had lost his helmet, so there was no way to trace him. Pidge would have known. They wouldn’t have started an aimless search. They were at war, and they had a priority.   
That priority was not Keith.

He thought of his friends and cried.   
And then it was black.

___________

It was dark and Keith was falling. Falling through an endless night, cold and merciless. 

He was abruptly brought back to reality by a searing light and a powerful roar.   
Keith raised a trembling arm to shield his blinded eyes. His muscle protested at the simple motion and shots of pain ran through his entire torso, as tears rolled unwanted down his cheeks.

Next thing he heard was a huffed laughter   
-I think you dropped something, samurai-.

Dry tears run down Lance's face as he holds him a red helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, it is over.  
> I hope you enjoyed the ride.  
> Feedback are as always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> For anything, you can find my on my tublr: https://red-rhapsody-rapier.tumblr.com.  
> I post drawing and stuff, so yeah, check it out if you want!


End file.
